A Day at the Mall
by xXxWereWolfxXx
Summary: Well...Kyoya gets dumped at the mall..again...Oh, and Tamaki buys another dog, Antoinette will be so jealous :3


**AN: Wow, it is time for another oneshot, this time...OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! *throws confetti in the air* Yippee! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN (no matter how much I wish I did…) I ONLY OWN…MY SOCKS I AM WEARING….AND MY OC :D**

Kyoya was tired. Tamaki, the idiot, had decided to take them all to another commoner mall. Surprisingly enough, note the sarcasm, it was early when they left. Again they dumped Kyoya like murderers dump the dead body, so he was alone to fend the evils of the world without his wallet, cell phone, AND jacket. Kyoya was currently walking through the mall, looking for the Hosts, glaring at anybody who asked him something. "Whoa, Mister, what's wrong with you?" a voice says to his left, and he turns to glare at the girl. She was at least 4' 7'', with red hair and honey like eyes. "Leave me alone." Kyoya says and continues to walk, the girl following him. "Geez Mister, you really are grumpy. Well no need to get your panties in a wad over little ol' me." She says and steps in front of him. "My Mother says to not talk to strangers so I say "But how am I supposed to make friends", and since you are a stranger I want to be your friend!" the girl says happily. "I could be a murderer, a rapist, a stuck up jerk, and you just decide like that you want to be my friend?" Kyoya growls out. "Well I know you aren't a murderer, because they wouldn't like to be seen in places with lots of police, like this mall, and I highly doubt you are a rapist, I check the sex offender list everyday and I have never seen you. And if you ARE a stuck up jerk well, I'll still be your friend!" she replies tilting her head slightly. "…You still want to be my friend?" Kyoya asks after a minute. "Yup!" the girl says popping the 'p'. "Well I don't want to be yours, now outta my way kid." Kyoya says and brushes past the girl. He is suddenly stopped by the girl grabbing his hand and saying," I'm not a kid, I am 16." He turns and stares at her in shock, he truly didn't think anyone other than Honey could be that small and not a child.

~~~~~~~Epic little time skip that skips over boring crap~~~~~~~

"Wow…the Host Club does all that?" the girl, now known as Amber, asks. "Yes." Kyoya replies. Amber looks around the fast food place in the mall and says," Well, if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em. If ya can't join 'em, bribe 'em. If ya can't bribe 'em, blackmail 'em. If ya can't blackmail 'em, kill 'em. If ya can't kill 'em, you're screwed." Kyoya looks at her and then they both burst out laughing.

Kyoya had to admit in his mind that maybe, maybe the Host Club didn't do such a bad thing that day, maybe bringing him to the mall was a good thing.

*hours later*

"Look I got another dog, or three!" Tamaki yells as a frog lands on his head. "Come back froggie!" Honey yells trying to reach the frog. Chaos was happening all around him making other mall goers look at them strangely. _If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em. If ya can't join 'em, bribe 'em. If ya can't bribe 'em, blackmail 'em. If ya can't blackmail 'em, kill 'em. If ya can't kill 'em, you're screwed_; Kyoya thinks of her words and smirks. He wouldn't tell them about her until they asked what he did all day, and even then he would leave some stuff out.

Nearby a red hair girl was smiling at the scene, she hoped he would think about what she said. She smirks and walks off into the crowd now gathering.

**Oooooohhhh, Kyoya has a secret, Kyoya has a secret!**

**Kyoya: Tell the Host Club and you die.**

**Ha, you can't kill me Kyoya, I am the author here!**

**Kyoya…**

***Host Club appears***

**Twins: What's Kyoya's secret and how did we get here?**

**By my magical author powers and, KYOYA LIKES SOMEONE!**

**Tamaki: le gasp! Mommy how could you not tell me!**

***chaos happens around Kyoya again***

**Kyoya: I hate you**

**No you hate chickens, entirely different thing and oh look…there is some now...**

***a bunch of chickens rush into the room and start pecking Kyoya***

**Oh….sorry….my bad…*coughNOTcough* I uh hoped y'all liked, and happy August to all of you!**


End file.
